


Home

by kellybean2791 (maeyourskiesbeblue), maeyourskiesbeblue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeyourskiesbeblue/pseuds/kellybean2791, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeyourskiesbeblue/pseuds/maeyourskiesbeblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma realizes how strange her life is when her pirate boyfriend moves in. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Domestic fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I sacrificed my productivity at work by writing this on my phone. What is this otp doing to me?

Emma woke up curled into Killian’s side, her head pillowed against his shoulder and her arm thrown across his waist. “Morning,” she heard him sleepily mumble into her hair.

She gave his waist a little squeeze in reply. “Morning,” she sighed as she gave her body a little stretch, wincing a little when her sore muscles protested.

They had spent the entire day before, with the help of her family and some of the dwarves, move Emma, Henry, and now Killian into their new apartment. Henry told her she would love it when he had waved the advertisement in front of her face one morning as he slid into the booth across from her at Granny’s. It had the quaint charm that she loved so much about her parent’s loft, but a coziness that made her feel a sense of peace. It was as if she found the home she never knew she was looking for. And now she got to enjoy it with her son and her pirate by her side.

She had been turning over the idea of asking Killian to move in with her and Henry for some time. But the part of her that feared being tied down to one place or a place to call her own, kept her from making the commitment of signing a lease on any of the places Henry forced her to look at. But none of them ever felt _right_. That was until she found the little apartment tucked away by the docks.

The moment she stepped through the door she just knew this was the place for her. She could see a life there. She imagined coming home from a busy day of work, or fighting off monsters (because both happened frequently and she was coming to accept that), throwing her jacket on the hook by the door and tossing herself into the couch with Henry while he read a book or played video games and talked about their day. She could imagine family dinners there, with her Dad helping her chop vegetables while she watched her mother help her little brother toddle around the apartment. She could imagine waking early and curling up with a cup of cocoa on the window seat by the large bay window that overlooked the sea.

But what surprised her the most, was that in every scenario she imagined, Killian was there by her side, looking at her and her family with love and adoration in his eyes (like he so often did), ganging up on her with Henry to tease her, wrapping her in his arms while they watched the sunrise together.

 She brought up the idea of Killian living with them to Henry the morning she was to sign the lease on their new apartment. Henry was excitedly chatting a mile a minute about their new home and all its benefits and comforts, when Emma blurted out while he was mid sentence, “What do you think of Killian?” And she cringed because that was totally not what she meant to say, but apparently her mouth had other ideas. 

Henry looked at her in confusion. “Haven’t we already had that talk when you two started dating?” He gave a little shrug and said with a smile, “I like him. He’s cool. And he makes you happy.”

Emma grinned down at her son, knowing he was playing it cool. She saw the looks of awe he gave the pirate at times, and their little camaraderie warmed her heart, because she knew Killian genuinely cared for her son, not just because he loved Emma, but there he was a time when he cared for Neal much like he cared for Henry and that man’s loyalty to young Baelfire had since been passed down to his son.

"No, I know that. I meant what do you think of Killian, ya know… moving in… with us?" Emma asked, suddenly becoming shy.

Once again Henry’s brow crinkled in an adorably confused expression that reminded her so much of the little boy that turned up in her doorstep just a few short years ago.

"Doesn’t he already live with us? I mean, does he even have a room at Granny’s anymore? He’s with us like,  _all_  the time and he already spends pretty much every night at the loft.” Henry shrugged. “I kinda already figured he was going to live with us at the new place.”

Emma laughed when she realized the truth behind his words and reached over to ruffled his hair. “Oh. I guess you’re right, kid.”

She had only hoped her conversation with Killian had gone so smoothly. She had found him down at the docks (of course) speaking to the Dockmaster, the pair chatting amiably. The smile he gave her when he saw her walking down to him made her heart clench and her stomach flip nervously.

"I hope you’re hungry. I brought lunch," she said, lifting the bag in her hand.

"I’m famished," he replied with a kiss and grasped her hand in his as he led them over to one of the benches.

They sat together in a comfortable silence for a moment, eating their fish and chips as they listened to seagulls cry above them enjoying the warm sea breeze on their faces. After a moment, Killian finally asked how the lease signing went and Emma grinned as she fished the keys out of her pocket. “It’s all mine now,” she said. And she figured that was as good a conversation starter she was going to get.

"So I was thinking… That maybe one of these could be yours. I mean… Henry was right, you do spend a lot of time with us… So things wouldn’t really be that different… And you should save your money. I mean, you’re probably single-handedly keeping Granny in business," she winced at her faux paux and stumbled on, "Sorry, pun  _not_  intended, there-“

She was blessedly cut off by Killian’s laugh as he reached over to cover her hands while she absentmindedly fiddled with the keys. “Emma. Look at me, love.”

Emma looked up and Killian’s brilliantly blue eyes shined in amusement and love as he grinned at her.

"Forgive me if I am assuming incorrectly, Swan," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind Emma’s ear. "But… Are you asking me to live with you in your new home?"

Her voice came out as a breathy whisper as her heart seemed to halt its rapid beating in her chest for a moment. “Yeah.”

Her beat picked back up in double time when Killian’s smile lit up his entire face. He reached up and brushed his thumb over the little dent in her chin. “Emma, I would be honored to reside with you and your lad.”

(And she blushed because she loved this man, the stupid, charming, old-fashioned idiot.)

So that was how she ended up, wrapped around her beloved, handsome pirate, in a bedroom they could now call their own, surrounded by boxes that demand to be unpacked.

The pair parted ways from their warm bed with a gentle, still slightly sleepy kiss when Killian headed off to the kitchen to get the coffee pot started while Emma headed in the direction of their en suite for a much needed shower.

Emma was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, dressed for the day in her comfy jeans and flannel shirt, hair thrown into a messy bun a top her head because she knew she was going to spend the day elbow deep in cardboard boxes anyway. She had just finished blending her foundation into her skin when Killian stepped into the bathroom, and Emma silently thought  _‘Thank god for double vanities’_ , because the man probably spent more time in front of the mirror than she did. “Coffee’s ready if you want some, love,” Killian told her and she gave a hum of appreciation while she applied her make up.

The pair wordlessly worked in tandem beside each other much the same way they did on the battlefield fighting off the town’s latest enemy. Emma applied a light eye shadow while Killian washed his face. Then at the same time Emma reached for her small bottle of liquid eyeliner, she caught sight of Killian picking up his kohl pencil. She managed to apply one straight line on her eyelid when she was struck with the hilarious realization that she was standing in the new home she shared with her boyfriend, the reformed pirate, Captain Hook, while they applied their eyeliner together.

And she incredulously thought,  _“This is my life now,”_  as she stood there with the brush hovering over her eye while she watched Killian expertly smudge the dark liner into his lash line with one hand . He tiled his head from side to side as he observed his handy work in the mirror. He gave a slight nod of approval to himself before wordlessly stepping out of the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

Emma stood there for a moment, before she dropped her head down to her chest and laughed quietly to herself.

 _“Yep, this is my life, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,”_ she thought with wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
